jackanniefandomcom-20200215-history
The Knight at Dawn
. Plot Following the events of Dinosaurs Before Dark, Jack wakes up and looks at his clock and turns on his light and checks his notebook. found tree house in woods found lots of books in it pointed to a Pteradon picture in book made a wish went to time of dinosaurs pointed to picture of Frog Creek woods made a wish came home to Frog Creek. He thought of the people who wouln't believe the journey to dinosaur time. Then he thought of Annie, who had gone with him. A voice is heard, and it is Annie. She can't sleep, and then (Jack too), walks over and reads the list. He reminds Jack about writing the medal they had found in the last book. Jack corrects Annie for using "medal" and he writes it in his notebook. Annie reminds to put the "M" on the medal, and Jack once again corrects her for using "medal." Annie, for the third time, reminds Jack to write about the "M" person. Jack tells her that they don't know about the "M" person. Annie explains that somebody built the tree house, lost a medal (Jack corrects her for the third and final time), and put the books in it. Jack explains he is writing down the facts, and then, Annie craves to go to the tree house. Jack says its too early, but Annie wins. Jack puts on clothes, and heads out. At the door, Annie shines a flashlight, and Jack commands her to turn it off. They headed off and Annie told the dog next door to stop barking. Annie turns the flashlight on, and they head off (after Annie scared Jack). Annie looks for the tree house and she finds it. She heads towards it, and climbs up the ladder, and Jack worries. Soon, Annie's light disappears. Annie shouts down that nobody's there and Jack starts up the ladder (annoyed). In the tree house, Jack and Annie find the dinosaur book, the Pennslyvania book, and Annie finds a knight book. Jack tells her to close the book, but Annie wishes to see the knight for real. Jack pleads the tree house to stop, but the wind starts blowing. There was a neiighhh! and Jack and Annie head to the window. '' A knight.'' Jack squeezed his eyes shut. Then everthing was absolutely still. Neighhhhh! ''Jack looked out the window. He saw a castle, a huge one, and he saw the knight under the changed oak tree. He went to the Pennsylvania book. He started to wish home, but Annie stops him and takes away the book. She wants to stay and visit the castle. Jack explains that they have to "examine the situation" and from ''home. Annie says they can examine it here, and she passes the book to Jack. She says Jack can go home and she'll explore. Jack tells Annie to wait, but soon she scurries down the ladder. Jack, too, starts down the ladder. Jack and Annie see the knight crossing the bridge into the castle. Jack looks it up (with the help of Annie's flashlight). He reads that knights wore armor only for long and deadly distances. The armor itself was heavy, the helmet alone up to 40 pounds. He wrote the fact down. The knight, as Annie describes, crosses the bridge and into the castle. Jack read that a drawbridge crossed the moat, and people think that there crocodiles in the moat, the water under. in progress